(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, is a display device which rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display may be easily formed as a thin film, but has poor side visibility compared with front visibility. Various types of liquid crystal alignments and driving methods have been developed to improve side visibility. One method for implementing a wide viewing angle involves forming a pixel electrode and a common electrode on one substrate.
For a liquid crystal display, at least one of the two field generating electrodes, i.e., the pixel electrode and the common electrode, has a plurality of cutouts and has a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
As such, in the case of forming two field generating electrodes on one display panel, to form each field generating electrode, different photomasks are required, which increases the manufacturing cost.
Further, in the case where the common electrodes to which a predetermined magnitude of voltage is applied are connected to each other, signals applied to the common electrodes may be delayed.